Macrophages are important for wound repair following neural injury. This proposal will determine the roles of adhesion molecules and chemokines following unilateral chorda tympani (CT) nerve section, which has not previously been studied in the taste field. The origin of macrophages responding to degenerating taste buds and neurons will be determined by labeling macrophages and injecting them into the circulation. The prediction is that circulating macrophages are recruited following CT nerve injury. The cell types expressing adhesion molecules and chemokines will be determined and the amount of the expression will be quantified following nerve section. Adhesion molecules and chemokines would be upregulated to recruit macrophages to the injury site following nerve injury. The functional role of these molecules in vivo will be determined by recording whole CT nerve taste responses following antibody inhibition of adhesion molecules and chemokines. Altered taste responses are expected because macrophage recruitment will be prevented. Adhesion molecules and chemokines are predicted to play an important role in tissue repair following CT nerve injury. This work will provide an understanding of the mechanisms of neurodegeneration. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]